Chains
by kushina410
Summary: Natsu was kidnapped and tortured for a weak. Will his friends save him in time or will it be too late ? And how will it effect natsu and the others? READ TO FIGURE OUT
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am new here, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail

Warning: English isn't my first language, so don't expect a lot.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Chapter1: the break out

'It's painful...please! anyone save me! I can't take it anymore!' he thought.

He felt tears on his face but he didn't care, he was hurt all over his magical powers kept leaving his body slowly in a painful way. Then, he heard an explosion, he felt fear, he can barely open his eyes to tell what's going on! But that smell he kept waiting for it! It's Gray's smell! And there is also Lucy's, Gajeel's and Erza's too! They came for him finally!

But when they came in, it was horrible; they never thought it was that bad. It has been a week since Natsu's disappearance. They kept tracking the rumours until they found him. His arms were hanged to the ceiling with anti-magical cuffs, his right elbow seem to be broken and bent to an unnatural angle his right shoulder was dislocated he was full of wounds and bruises he was all bloody and most of all in tears! They never thought he will be in this pitiful state ever!

"Natsu, can you hear me! Natsu!" Gray was worried he started cutting the chains around his arms kegs and legs and cought him before he falls.

"Hey Natsu! Answer me please" The pinkette was limp in his arms, he was scared, was this the end? "Please flame brain, answer me!" he was in pain but still aware of his surroundings, he forced his eyes open and too tired to talk, it hurts his throat but he forced it anyways,he wanted to ease some of their worry "Gr...ay" his voice was hoarse and sounded that he was in pain. "Natsu! You alright? Argh! Stupid question. Hold on okay? I'll get you out of here" he felt Natsu in his arms as if trying to say something.

"Natsu! What's wrong?"

"Ign...eel sca..-" he stopped coughing up blood.

'Shit! How bad is it?' Gray thought . "It's okay Natsu it's there - he reached for it on the ground – don't try to talk okay? I'll carry you. try not to fall asleep until we reach help okay?" He wrapped the scarf around Natsu and wiped tears from his face and noticed Natsu's shaking ease when he felt safe.

"Erza! Go and search for that bastard with lucy and gajeel. I'll take Natsu to porliysca in the woods, he needs immediate medical attention " he saw her hesitate for a moment but they nod and then went running with lucy and Gajeel. They must be shocked as he was or more…

"Hang in there Natsu, okay? I know you are in pain but trust me I will help you okay? Just stay with me and do not fall asleep you hear me?" He felt Natsu nod a weak nod while his eyes is closed and his eye brows twitching in pain. 'As if I can sleep in this pain'. Natsu would trust Gray with his life after all , he came all the way and saved him after he was desperate and stared planning to ...suicide...

Gray moved to carry Natsu gently in his arms to avoid hurting him more, he noticed that his back muscles are too tense so he avoided stressing them. It must be from the long time hanging , 'Was he hung like that for the whole week to be in this condition!'He stood up with Natsu in his arms but most of his worries were the burns and the wounds by his torso. How the hell did Natsu get burned?!

"Natsu I need you to hear me , we are going now and I'm going to keep talking to you keep focusing on my voice. I know your voice hurts and so your eyes so just nod so that I know you are still with me, okay? "He felt Natsu nodding" if you need something or feel too much pain pull my shirt okay? Here we go" and off Gray runs into the forest.

Gray started running carrying Natsu in his hands , he kept talking to him about foolish things and things happened or used to do in the past and Natsu kept nodding ,but the sky suddenly got darker with clouds then Natsu stopped nodding and started shivering as a leaf in a windy day. "Natsu! What's wrong? Just move your lips I'll get what's happening."

Natsu stayed silent for a moment and then he thought it would be better if he tells him what's wrong with him even if he thinks it's nothing. He swallowed his pride and mouthed 'I am cold '.

Panic started seeping into Gray's heart 'Dear God! How come Natsu gets cold!' He tried to gain his composure. He had to stay strong for him. Only then he noticed that he is having a high fever. More heat was radiating from him than normal.

"Don't worry it's just your fever. Oh there you go"

He put him down on the grass slowly on his back and then took off his own shirt which he was amazed that he still putting on and wrapped it around him to warm him up. Then he was about to move when it's started to rain 'Oh God' He kept looking around for shelter and found a small cave. He carried him in and collected some wood to make fire. There was still long distance till they reach Porlyisca and Natsu wasn't in a condition to keep traveling under the rain . He placed Natsu by the fire and started checking his injuries .

He made a bucket from ice then fell it with water from a nearby river and then soaked a cloth in it and then he gently started wiping the blood from Natsu's torso but as soon as the wet cloth touched him, he flinched violently, as if someone had stabbed him! He immediately pulled away. 'Oh please! don't be what I think!'

"Hey Natsu, this may hurt but bear with me, okay?" he saw Natsu hesitate but then nodded he trusted Gray, so he won't do anything to damage him . Gray made a very thin needle from his ice and then he inserted it slowly into Natsu's arm just like a very thin injection's needle, but Natsu jerked as if he was tortured . He tried to stop Gray from going further but he couldn't move his arm due to his dislocated shoulder he only clunched his fist and his eyes was shut tight . Gray was afraid of this , he had read of this before it's a type poison that work on the nervous system and make it more sensitive to pain its very illegal torture style it may lead to the victim death ,they even stopped producing it . That bastard had used it on him!?

"Natsu did he injected something in to you?" he nodded

"Did he…did he injected it more than once ?" Gray hesitated

He knew Natsu's pain endurance, he knew that wasn't only one portion that made him like that, he knew deep inside but he didn't want to admit he know how bad it is .

Natsu nodded .he took deep breath and said "Did he do it twice?" he shook his head "three times?!" he then nodded

"Oh God , you must had been through alot" He saw a tear slipping from Natsu's eyes, he gently whipped it with the cloth in his hand.

"sshhh it's okay Natsu ,I'll take care of you, ok? You are save now" Natsu's head was not clear enough, but he was aware of the cracking bride within him. But he couldn't help it! He was in so much pain.

He slipped his hand through his hair trying to comfort him. And it did the trick Natsu felt comfort from his cool hands against his fever, that eased his headache a bit. It heped him relax for a bit for the first time in a while.

Next chapter : reaching help!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I uploaded the second chapter as soon as I finished writing it

Read and I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Chapter:2 Reaching help

Gray felt sympathy against Natsu , and in the same time felt some guilt that he didn't go to help him sooner , he started cleaning the blood out of Natsu , Natsu was in a true agony ,he kept squirming and thrashing out of intense pain whenever Gray touches a wound ,that he even had to freeze his limps to the ground . After the removal of most of the blood from his torso, he saw how bad he was .There was a deep stap wound and some horrible burns , bruises and cuts from like a whip and his broken ribs ,also his hand and foot nails were removed.

Then natsu was limp and his breathing was ragged ,Gray removed the ice and then bandaged him, he felt like throwing up after all of these ,he reached his forehead and noticed that his fever had spiked he became very worried. He then cooled his hand and then put it on natsu's forehead and then watched natsu relax .Then he felt Natsu trying to say something and then realized that he was thirsty. He made an ice cup and fill it with water from the river he helped him to sit up enough to drink properly "drink only sips" he nodded and did as he was told , although he felt like engulfing the whole thing, then gray put him back on the ground and then returned his hand on his forehead.

After a while the rain had stopped . He carried natsu in his arms and started running while natsu's Condition was getting worse.

"Hang in there Natsu!, we are almost there" he kept running watching natsu's face twisted in pain unable to do anything . Gray was out of breath ,his legs begun to hurt, but he won't slow down , after a moment, he was there ! He knocked the door , then heard " Get out of here you filthy humans!" and then gray talked " please I need your help! " he was desperate .

She went and opened the door " what the hell do you want—oh my God ! Get him in, quickly !" she gasped when she saw the limp dragon slayer in pain in the raven's hair , and gray out of breath. Gray then hurried in and placed Natsu on a bed gently . "What happened ? " . Gray sat on a chair next to natsu trying to catch his breath , "He was tortured for a weak, he has has a horrible stap wound in his side , some burns that I don't know how the hell did he get it, he has a fever ,his throat hurts like hell and can't talk , can't open his eyes, broken elbow ,dislocated shoulder, broken rips, removed nails, and worse of all he was injected with some poison that intensified his sense of pain. And mist of all, he took it three times!" he said quickly explaining the situation.

"Ok let's see" she did a few experiments on him and Gray heard from him some whimpers.

"Help me to sit him up " he did and held him . He saw her preparing an injection and put a bucket on his lap .

"Hold him still , that will hurt him but will help his throat , he will need his throat later" she said with a sympathy in her eyes .

Gray hold him tight and said some comforting words until she can with the injection and said " you will cough up blood , so cough in the bucket I don't want a mess "

"Wait,blood?!"

"There is some dried blood on his vocal cords , that's what was causing pain when talking"

then she injected him in his throat ,the liquid was burning the pain was to much for him he tried to get free but Gray's grip was stronger than him. He then coughed harshly several times until he coughed up blood …..alot of blood . Then the coughing seized . Then he felt limp in gray's arms . That grew his worries.

"Natsu !"

"Don't worry , he was just too stressed , I think his throat is clear now"

"Natsu try to speak now"

"Gray..y"

"your throat is better?"

"Yes "although his voice was week.

"Thank goodness "

"Now for the second step " the medic said as she unwraped the bandage of him , a look of concern appeared on her face

"This wound need stitching….."

"So what's wrong with that , I figured that much"

"He can't be drugged "

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"Due to the poison inside of him , it will just make his state worse "

"But… " gray didn't want to see natsu in any kind of pain again.

"It's okay Gray "said natsu in a weak voice"I am tougher than you think … I can take this much" he said with a weak smile on his face .

"Then it's settled we will start soon enough" said the pink haired girl, "I hate humans for a reason".

Then after a while they heard a knock , "who else is coming again today?!"

Gray went for the door ,it was erza and lucy.

"How is Natsu, Gray?" said the scarlet

"Not sure yet"

"What do you mean ?"lucy asked

Then he told them what had happened and watched the girls gasp in horror. Then the raven spoke again " what about that bastard?"

Erza shook her head "He escaped" she said. She saw the anger on Gray's face ,he has every right to be so.

"And Gajeel?"

"He said he will check up something , and he will follow us" said the blond.

"I see ". They stayed silent while natsu was being prepared for the upcoming surgery, it won't be easy.

* * *

Next chapter : surgery

I was happy when I received my first review ever! But I would be even more happier if I had more ! I know I am being selfish but REVIEW

TELL ME ABOUT MY MISTAKES YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS AND WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.


	3. Chapter 3

that chapter was realy hard to write that made me really exausted...

 **disclamer:** I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter3:surgery

"Okay boy, you will need to put this towel in your mouth, bite on it , we will start now , scream as much as you want ,don't hold it back, that's serious" said the healer as natsu nodded and took the towel in his mouth, then they noticed gajeel arrive .

"Good timing, I'll need you "said the pinkette

" need me in what? I know nothing about healing"

"I know you idiot!, I'll need you and the rest to hold him down"

"Why hold him?"

"Because he need to have stitches and can't be drugged , and we will explain later , so go and do it now! "gray snapped

"Okay ,okay fine "

Gray and gajeel held his legs while lucy and erza went for the arms and shoulders ,all of them were avoiding placing their hands on any injury .

Natsu was biting hard on the white cloth getting ready for the upcoming agony ., he was too nervous , he was feed out of feeling any kind of pain , but he had to stay strong for the sake of his friends ,for the sake of the one who saved him and for the sake of the one who fell for...

Porlyisca got a tweezer holding in it a cotton dapped in iodine and went to cover up the wound , as soon as the cotton touched the wound natsu jerked ,his eyes closed tight , biting harder on the towel and letting out a whimper , but the hands of his friends held him down . Gray was aware that that the slightest touch was a world of pain, he was unable to know how natsu will be able to take much more of this , if this stitching was for a normal man without any poison ,it will be a torture it self. On the other hand the others was stunned it was just a small touch of a cotton made him like that !

Then the healer started stitching the wound 'it will take 5 stitches ' she thought ,she started inserting the needle into his skin getting it out from the other side of the wound through the skin. He was moaning and screaming uncontrollably ,thrashing his head left and right unconsciously . Trying to get free by the call of instinct .by the third time he was tearing already.

The healer noticed that the boy had passed his limit long ago, the wounds of his nails were bleeding again due to his tight grip on the sheets under him hopefully to get away from the pain.

"we are now half the way, I'll give you a break for a few minutes, then we continue" she said.

Natsu shook his head saying something through the towel as 'its alrightl", then she snapped " its not alright, you idiot! Your heart will give out from the stress! So calm down a bit before I continue"

Lucy then took the towel out of his mouth whipped the sweet and tears out of his face ,she noticed his high fever he must be dizzy .she saw him struggle to catch his breath, his eyes were still closed . Gray noticed the state natsu was in, he went to his forehead and placed his hand on it.

Natsu felt comfort again and said "thanks" in a low voice. That made a slight smile on his face.

Enjoyable moments pass quickly, porlyisca went to complete what she was doing she tried to finish quickly and so she did ,but of course it was not quickly to any of them .after she finished, he relaxed a bit, but he suddenly he was in a severe pain.

"Boy, what's wrong?"

"Chest…. Hurts" he said weakly and obvious in pain.

"Shit, his heart is giving out !"she quickly put her finger on his vein in his neck then her head on his chest, there was still a pulse but his heart is weak.

She took some pillows and placed them under his legs and told him to breath did somehting. And it worked he seemed to relax , not to mention his friends who are horrified and silent. She checked him again and then sighed "he is stable again " she said

Every one gave a sight of relief ." but he is not out of danger yet " she said

Deep inside they knew but they was glad that he was on his first step in the road of his recovery.

" w waterr…" said the wounded

" of coarse , you deserve that much ….here but only a little amount and slowly " said the healer.

Lucy lifted his head up a little while porlyisca put the cup on his lip helping him to drink, the water felt great against his dry throat and sore from screaming.

"Good now I 'll put on him some spell to avoid further infection until the poison effect wear off , and then I'll be able to clean your wounds without causing him to go through that amount of pain, I don't want to see him get tortured like that, and then I'll bandage you up and so he can rest as much as he want " and then she placed the spell on him ,bandaged him up with the help of gray.

"Now the boy will stay with me , I think I'll need the naked one ,you are an ice mage right? "he nodded

"and I may endure another one to help to look after the boy"

They then decided to be lucy who will stay, and then of course everyone else was kicked out of the house.

* * *

i have got a review from kawaiiNinjaKitty your review really made me happy , actually made me write this chapter , thank you for your review.

Everybody , please tell me english mistakes , so i can improve my self , ill be happy with it.

Reviews makes me happy makes me write faster makes me apdate faster so... _ **Review!**_

 **next: coma...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I am back! And I am super happy ! I had 400+views , of course I would like more but its great to have that much for my first 3 chapters ever ,so thank you!

 **RockyVsCreed** : thnx ALOT for your notice, I know of course the difference between week and weak but its the stupid autocorrrection I took care of that thing and edited the previous chapters

That chapter is the longest , it took me quite time.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter4 coma

Gray and lucy had stayed with natsu at porlyisca's house in the forest, their friends were just kicked out while they stayed to take care of him ,natsu was obviously in pain clunching his hand on the bed's sheet under him , trying to contain all of the misery he was in , his head is clouded and can't think clearly , he doesn't remember what happened or what is going to happen. He was just try moving on and going with what his friends and trusted ones tell him .he was just trying to live the second by second….

Porlyisca was looking to the boy who is barely staying alive, doing his best doing so. His deep wound was stitched there was an infection on one of burn wounds but it was slight , the fever will be controllable until he is able to be treated well. But what worries her is the dislocation of his shoulder and his bent elbow ,they have to be positioned to their right places before any problem happens, but she didn't want the dragon slayer to go through intense pain for along time earlier ,she was afraid that he might die out of stress , his heart is weak now.

"So now any body knows how to re line his dis located shoulder?" she said

"Me" said the raven "I can but why don't you do it ?"

"I want to do it with the elbow in the same time" he nodded he knew that she want him rest already.

"Hey ,boy can you hear me?" said to natsu

"Y..yes"

"We have to re-line your arm, it won't take more than seconds, it will hurt but only for a little . Do you want us to do it suddenly without your notice or do you want to give you a sign first?"

"I…guess s…sign..n f…irst.t "

"Ok then on three"

Porlyusica placed her hand on his elbow and gray on the shoulder to get ready.

"One … two ….three!"

"Arghhhhh"

"Shhhhh it's okay now its over natsu " said lucy. natsu was panting hard his eyes still shut shivering slightly .

Then suddenly the healer put a needle in his arm for the IV drip . Natsu jerked from that and clutching his teeth hard . After a bit he started to relax but his breathing was ragged from the fever and still in pain.

"You are fine now , we are done . You can try to sleep , I know it's tough but try ,you need a lot of rest"

She placed a wet cloth on his forehead and covered him up.

"Now it's night now , I am going to sleep , who will start watching over him?"

"Me" said both of them in the same time .

"Lucy go and rest now , you haven't slept for 2 days now"

"Same to you"

" please just you know mmm may want to …you know it's a man thing…" he didn't lie he felt that natsu need some space , and was avoid lucy present for now for some reason he don't know. Of course lucy knew that gray was trying to help natsu get some room away from her ,maybe he was feeling weak right now, so she didn't argue any more and let him be.

"Then its settled ,there is a bed in there , and you stripper if you notice any thing wrong come and get me I also need you to put ice in the water bowel next to you , and try to use your ice to relief his bruises and tensed muscles , and also the broken elbow and shoulder .It will help him feel better . But don't make your ice too cold so you dont shock him " said the healer and gray nodded ,trying to absorb all of the information , and did what he was told.

It was a matter of moments the both were alone in this room.

"T..thanks..s gray..y" said the pink headed dragon slayer.

"No need ,any body in that position would like to have some space with him self, just try to rest okay"

" no, not that" he said quickly

"Then for what?" he really didn't care but it seemed that he wanted to say something.

"f..or saving me from _him_ , I…I was really desperate_" he then flinched in pain.

"Shhhh don't talk , rest you need it " ' desperate' gray thought ' what the hell did the bastard do to make him like that?!' Natsu won't break that easily.

He took deep breath and said " no need to thank a fairly tail member for helping there comrades right? "he said and then natsu nodded.

There was a silence when natsu started to talk again.

"Mmm g..gray?"

"Yes?, do you need something?"

"Can I …..".and his voice broke and there was tears in his eyes, his voice died down, but gray caught what he needed to say.

"Of Corse natsu you can cry…." He gave natsu a pat on the head while natsu sobbed in silence.

Next day lucy was sitting by Natsu taking care if him after a hard time trying to convince gray to take a break , macarov had came to visit the boy and know better about his condition and about what happened ,he came with freed, erza., levy and wendy , they were actually aware that natsu was in bad shape, but what they saw was way far from their expectations.

Natsu was on the bed covered in bandages, eyes shut tight, in pain and fever symptoms was an obvious thing .

Everyone was stunned by the sight , natsu was awake no body actually would expect him to fall asleep with the pain he was in, all the moans, groans, thrashing were things he couldn't control , it just slipped out of him after great effort trying to hold it all in.

The master was anything but happy with the situation, if he like or want anything to happen was anything but to watch on of his children in this pain , he couldn't bear it. He went to Porlyusica to ask he about his situation , the were alone in a room,

"tell me about him ,tell me about what had you figured out"he said calmly

" he isn't really good, the big wound by his side was made by knife , more than one stab actually , it's not a live threatening position , it was carefully made to cause him pain without killing him , the wounds and the burns says he was brutally tortured for some reason, his heart is weak , his magic flow is unstable as if its trying to abuse something…., I examined a blood sample from him last night , of coarse he is suffering a bit from anemia due to blood loss ,but the issue was a virus I had found , it is artificial but its seems he had been infected with it for about 40 days , so I don't think it was this time he was captured 2 weeks ago right? , but it just makes influenza symptoms it doesn't make a real damage, but I am amazed that no one had noticed it, the symptoms appeares after three to seven days from the date of infection, he must tried to keep it from you, he must be already worn out. I will able to take care of all of that after the poison is totally out of his system , I can't give him any medicine right now. To tell the truth the boy is really strong , mentally and physically , to endure all of that , that was amazing, although after this he time for his mind to get over this. "

The master was totally ready to rip the man who did this to him apart . He went to were every one was there followed by the healer who went to check up one the boy finding gajeel there where he doesn't look very good .

When she went to check up on him but something was wrong, 'is it his heart again?, no , ititsomething else...it's….'

"Wendy !, I need you now , can you stabilize his magic flow?, it's disturbed and that's dangerous!"she shout

"Yes I can"

"Good but don't put too much force just do it enough to stabilize him"

"Yes!" and then she did what she was told , she started gathering her magic power and concentrating it and let it flow through natsu's body showing green light.

It was a matter of time when natsu's face started to relax " Natsu-san is stable again" said the young girl, the tension in the room and sighs of relief can be heard.

"But I wander what caused this instability ? Was it because the unti magical cuffs? Can it do something like that?" said wendy.

"No That is not enough do it" said the old healer with a concern on her face,

" his magic had been sucked " said gajeel

" I see , that's why " said Porlyusica

There was a tense silence while the healer was checking on natsu .

"I…. I am , l…lucy" said a hoarse voice

" wh.. For what ?"

" I was – late for your rent" then she remembered that natsu went on that mission to get her money for her rent.

"No need to apologize for this ,you idiot. Just get rest" said lucy

"We are the one who need to apologize for you , you were tortured to protect us , don't you?" said the iron dragon slayer

"Y..you would d..do the s..same don't you—" he stopped gritting his teeth out of pain when lucy calmed him down .

"Now everyone the boy needs rest , get out of here and let him sleep, bur wendy will stay so she would help me with him" Porlyusica said.

Then they all went out of the house and macarov called gajeel out ,"there is something you need to tell me?"

Y..yes , I found at that cell a lacrima recording what was happening"

" so why didn't you tell me , bring it to my office I 'll wait for you in my office in the guild." Then both took off

* * *

Three days had passed , the poison was out . Then natsu went in to a coma after relief and lack of sleep, Porlyusica said that it's a healthy reaction to help his body healing process, so, she will wait until he wakes up to do the rest so he will be stable enough…..but they were really worried, no body dared to watch the recording right now, they were more afraid of his mental health more than his physical one, but they know that they will see it soon enough.

* * *

That is it!

There is a little announcement, this fanfiction will be monthly updated ,because I'll be really busy . BBut of course I ll update Sooner if I can , I actually find joy in updating ,so , see you soon.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: panic attack

Three days had passed , the poison was out . Then natsu went in to a coma after relief and lack of sleep, Porlyusica said that it's a healthy reaction to help his body healing process, so, she will wait until he wakes up to do the rest so he will be stable enough…..but they were really worried, no body dared to watch the recording right now, they were more afraid of his mental health more than his physical one, but they know that they will see it soon enough.

Another 3 days passed, natsu still out of cold , it was lucy's turn to look after him . when she saw him squeezing his eyes shut and squirming abit .

" natsu! you are awake?"

natsu just heard the voice as if it was from an end of a tunnel despite his abnormal strong hearing. he tried to focus to know who was talking.' that voice ! It's lucy, why is she there ?' he tried to overpower the the heavy eye lids on his eyes struggling to open them , he didnt see clearly he waited for his eyes to adjust for the light and then saw lucy .

panic started to rise in his head , there is something wrong why lucy is here, no where he is ?, something is not right he dont know any more , he didn't remember much of the last events...wait what happened? I remember gray then pain ...

"lucy "

" natsu ! are you okay? , wait I'll get prolysica ."

She then went running to get her . natsu was lost he doesn't remember much but his mind was screaming he has to be on guard , there is danger , there wasn't much pain in comparison to before but the pain right now can't be ignored either , his body was sore head was heavy and it was throbbing, his wounds was hurting, his lungs was heavy he wasn't breathing easily , it was hard and painful.

"hey ! you woke up boy?"

of course he was awake but he dont know when did his eyes closed! l

he forced them open, ended up opening them slightly just enough to show his is there , he was exhausted his eyes' were forcibly opened.

" ye...s" his voice was hoarse , he almost didn't recognize that that was his voice . But talking made his chest hurt more , there was some tickling made him cough.

The healer frowned , she didnt like the sound of the coughing , but she made sure she convince her self that was because of the virus in his system that she had spent the last days preparing an antidote for.

she started checking him up , she found that his is recovering slowly, she noticed the fever but it was normal for his state, when she spoke:

" is there something wrong ,young boy?"

" I am just s..sore and hurting all over "

" yes of coarse you are, you went through alot, but that wasn't what I meant"

" then what is wrong , what do you mean?" asked the worried blond .

" you are still scared" spoke the healer

" no , I am n..not"

" you are shacking , so speak up"

" NO! I wont tell anything , just go AWAY , LEAVE ME ALONE " natsu was shaking horribly he put both of his hands on his head sat and curled up in a fatal position .

" what wrong? "asked the horrified lucy having no idea what was going on.

"he is having a panic attack , give me the syringe behind you on the table , quickly!"

lucy gave it to her quickly , the pinkette quickly put the liquid inside the tube attached to his vien, he quickly was drifting away until he fell unconscious.

" shit ! I must have triggered something " said the healer .

"what was that ?!" the heard gray's voice .

" oh gray you are awake?"

" yeah , I heard noise what happened?"

" he woke up a bit earlier , but then after that he had a panic attack , so prolysica _ san had to knock him out so he wont hurt him self " she said looking to natsu as he is a sleep.

"ok , right now I am going to remove his stitches right now , I planed to do so when he wake up , so his body will handle it , then when he wakes up again , I will give him the antidote for the virus in him , so someone go tell macarov about what happened"

" ok , I'll go and tell him , lucy you go with wendy inside and rest a bit" said the raven.

lucy stood and went to the bed that she shared with wendy to have rest , she can't deny that the least days wore her off . searching for natsu and then dealing with him and looking after him, but that panic attack just make her worry because that means that natsu was mentally unstable, but that was normal after such trauma , but what exactly had happened she just wish before happy comes back , he had gone with charle and panther lily to a training trip the day natsu left , so he was supposed to not knowing any thing. she laid down drifting with her thoughts.

After about half an hour prolysica was finished with the stitches and gave him some prophylaxis and antibiotics to treat and prevent farther infection, she changed the bandages as she go , and left him to enjoy so dreamless sleep after checking his pulse and blood pressure, and gave him somthing to strengthen and regulate his heart, with some pain killers in his IV drip .

It wasnt long before gray , macarov and lisana was there. but somthing was wrong with macarov's expression, he had seen the lacrima...

* * *

 **soooooooo, ik I _AM late in updating , but plz dont kill me !_** ** _this year is my first year at collage so it is hard for me to write when I was in that loss but I ll try to update faster._** ** _that was the new chapter ._**

 ** _hope you like it!_**

 ** _and_ REVIEW!**


End file.
